The subject-matter of the invention falls within the field of tracker support systems, also called solar trackers, with two axes, in other words that can be oriented in terms of azimuth and elevation.
The invention is applicable in solar trackers with two axes supporting solar collectors, in particular of the following types:                photovoltaic solar panel integrating photovoltaic cells converting the solar radiation into electricity;        concentration photovoltaic solar panel integrating optical systems for concentrating the solar radiation, such as Fresnel lenses, magnifying glass or mirror, making it possible to cause the solar radiation to converge toward photovoltaic cells, for example such as high concentration photovoltaic (HCPV) solar panels or low concentration photovoltaic (LCPV) solar panels;        solar panels converting solar radiation into heat energy;        mirror panel reflecting the solar radiation toward a solar receiver, such as a boiler placed at the top of a tower in an all-solar application or such as a Stirling engine in a “Dish Stirling” system with a parabolic mirror panel.        
In the field of solar trackers with two axes, it is known, in particular from document WO 2009/147454, to provide a tracker support system comprising a stationary single pillar anchored in the ground and a moving structure including two arms rotated along the vertical axis of rotation using a first motorized gear motor unit positioned at the end of the single pillar. The moving structure also integrates a support platform for the solar collectors that is rotated on the arms along the horizontal axis of rotation using a second motorized gear motor unit.
The rotational driving of the platform along the horizontal axis of rotation requires a horizontal beam fastened on the free ends of the arms and on which, at the center thereof, the second motorized gear motor unit is fastened. This driving also requires a transmission shaft rotatably mounted in bearings fastened on the ends of the horizontal beam, and having ends secured to the platform. The second motorized gear motor unit includes a worm screw in mesh with a crown, said crown being passed through by and coupled with the transmission shaft.
Such a driving system has many drawbacks, including the use of a particularly heavy and bulky horizontal beam which, in addition to increasing the weight of the system, makes the assembly of the system more complex. Furthermore, the system uses direct driving between the transmission shaft and the plate with the major drawback of requiring a particularly high gear motor torque for the second motorized gear motor group.
The state of the art may also be illustrated by the teaching of document WO 2010/059218, which discloses a system for rotating the platform of the solar tracker using a ring gear sector in mesh with a central pinion. This ring gear sector is placed in the middle of the platform, on the vertical axis of rotation, with the drawback of providing a structure that is particularly exposed to risks of torsion of the platform along the horizontal axis of rotation under the effect of an imbalance of the wind on the platform; such torsion is particularly detrimental to the precision of the tracker.